Istalian Liberal Party
235,000|Ideology = Liberal Libertarian Secularism Environmentalism|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = Liberal Representative Organization International Unity Party Union Civil Rights Council|Colour = Orange|Seats1 Title = Chamber of Deputies|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.pli.is|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Istalia|political parties = Political Parties in Istalia|elections = Elections in Istalia}} The Istalian Liberal Party (Istalian: Partito Liberale Istaliano, PLI) was a liberal political party in Istalia. The party was founded on 14 January 4077 by a group of economists to run for the 4078 general election. History The foundation and the early years In January 4077 a party congress were held in Turrino in Padagna, where the party was officially founded. Corrado Zanatta was elected Secretary Leader of the party, while Beatrice Varriale was elected as the President. In the first election in January 4078, the party won 5.98% of the vote overall and 38 seats, and the best regional result were in Sarregna, where it placed second with less than 10,000 votes to the first party in the region. The winning party, the Populars for Istalia, tried to make a centre-right government with the PLI and the Istalian Reform Alliance, but the coalition failed twice to elect a government, so the PLI voted for early elections after three years of hung parliament. The elections of February 4081 punished the liberal party, losing more than one million votes, winning only 3.84% of the vote overall and 24 seats, losing a lot of votes in Silicia and Sarregna. Once again, the elections led to a hung parliament, making more complicated for the centre-right, winner of the Presidential office, to form a government. The President of Istalia, Giorgia Neloni, tries to elect a minority government between PPI and PLI, but even this attempt failed, while the PLI made a lot of proposals in order to react from the electoral thrashing, focusing on economical spending review and other issues. Surveys stated that the PLI should have won 10% of the votes at the elections of February 4085, but nobody expected the big hit that involved the liberal party. The PLI won 19.03% of the votes overall and 120 seats, and winning in two regional elections in Trivendito e Sarregna: the party elected for the first time its regional Presidents. The Presidential election went good too, with Corrado Zanatta, the Secretary of the party, running for the office and placing third, with the 20.87% of votes overall in the first round, failing to run in the second round. The new President of Istalia elected were Marcantonio Borgiese, of the Istalian Social Liberal Party, he proposed to form a national unity government with all parties of Istalia, PLI included, but the PPI refused to join, in disagreement with the constitutional reform proposed by the PSLI, and a second attempt to elect a government was made, this time without the PPI, and resulting in an approval by the Parliament. Daniele Mari At the 4085 leadership election, Corrado Zanatta ended his mandate as Secretary party and chose to not running for a third time as Secretary, and Beatrice Varriale followed him in his choice. Daniele Mari was the most voted candidate as Secretary, while Claudia Nocera was elected as President of the party. He was elected thanks to the support of the liberal democrats' faction and his independents' faction, so under his leadership the party went more near to the centre-leftist parties, in particular with the Istalian Social Liberal Party. After the first attempt by Borgiese to approve the constitutional reform, he called early election and, for the first time, the PLI endorsed another party for the presidential election, that is the ISLP's leader. The reformers' faction complained about this choice, and they threaten to leave the party and support instead the PPI, but, thanks to the economists' faction and the mediation of Corrado Zanatta, the reformers supported the party's choice, assured by the fact that the endorsement was an exception. The election didn't reward the party, as it lose more than a million votes, gaining only 16.47% overall and 102 seats. The rise of the new leftist party, Left Ecology Freedom, reduced the basin of voters and made more difficult to make a good result. However, a new government, held by all parties except the PPI, has been elected, with the goal to approve the constitutional reform, and after two years, the reform went approved by two-thirds of the Chamber and, as promised by Borgiese, the parties approved the call for early election. At the elections of 4091, the party returned to run as independents, with no endorsement on other parties for the Presidency. However, the party lost another million votes and it reached only 12.53% of the votes, with only 77 seats gained. After the electoral defeat, Daniele Mari resigned from his secretaryship and called early primaries for the new leader of the party. Mattia Melandri Following the Daniele Mari's resignation from his Secretary's office, a leadership election were held on November 17, 4091, in order to elect the new Secretary. The two main candidates were Mattia Melandri, former Minister of Finance in the Borgiese cabinets, and Gianluca Fontana, former President of Sarregna in 4085. The leadership election main issue was about the future strategies of the party, and the victory of Melandri made some changes to the party's structure: from the next leadership election, the President will be the defeated one on the run-off at the Secretary election. Meanwhile, the PPI's Secretary Battaglia formed a liberal coalition, called “'Union of Liberals'”, between , and PLI, based on common themes, focusing mostly on economy. The new coalition run together for the first time in the 4095 election, when Federico De Giorgi, former Whip of the Chamber of the PLI, was unanimously approved by all the three parties in order to win the Presidential Election. De Giorgi won at the second round the election against Giuseppe Eduardo Makanga, the Presidential candidate of Left, Ecology, Freedom, but for the second time the centre-left parties obtained the majority, leaving the liberal party to the opposition again. However, the leftist coalition crumbled itself because the quit the coalition, causing new elections in 4096, where De Giorgi won again, this time against Vittorino Respighi, the 's candidate, while the PLI gained some votes and seats. The liberal coalition wasn't the majority, but the PLI's Whip, Luca Grassano, presented to the Parliament the party's proposal for a cabinet formed by the three parties of the coalition “Union of Liberals”, but they failed to elect a government, because all the parliamentary members of resigned from their place, and, according to the Chamber's guidelines, the Parliament had to call early election in order to fill again their places. On 4098 the PLI lose both its Presidential electoral campaign, so Federico De Giorgi didn't go confirmed in his place again, and the party lose almost 2% of votes, one of the lowest result in the history of the party. Mattia Melandri resigned himself, but the other members of the parties tried to convince him to rethink about his decision, and after some days, Melandri took again his office. Two years later, an early election was called and the party gained almost 8 points in percentage and 44 seats, returning to the government along with . However, the party disbanded two years later. Ideology The party supported the individual emancipation, or the people's freedom through the civil rights and the economical freedom. The State should recognise any civil rights, while it should recognize the right to gain money to each individual. Leadership Secretary President Head of State candidates Party Leader in the Chamber of Deputies Electoral results Istalian Parliament Election ° No government were officially appointed Istalian Presidential Election Party Factions Economists The largest faction of the party, their leader is the former Secretary, Corrado Zanatta, and the official name of the internal faction is Act - Pact for the economy (Fare - Patto per l'economia). The faction supports putting first the economic issues, through lower taxes and reducing the State's control in the economy. They also support a unitarian State, and they are internationalists as they believe that the international market can help the weak economy of Istalia. They don't mind about other issues, like civil rights and environment, but they keep those issues in a second place. Other notable exponents are Mattia Melandri and Angela Viale. Greens The environmentalist faction of the party is currently lead by Vincenzo Falasca, the current Minister for Science and Technology, and the official name of the faction is Liberal Greens Union (Unione dei Verdi Liberali). This faction aims to promote the environment of the country and they want to put the National parks in the hands of the State, to preserve the nature. They are strongly internationalists, because they do love Terra and everything in the planet, but they don't really care about economy. Other notable exponents are Giacomo Del Colle, Beatrice Varriale and Marco Mazzone. Liberal Democrats The centre-left wing of the party, led by Luciano Andreatta, their official name is Liberal Democrats Alliance (Alleanza dei Liberal Democratici). This faction would like to make alliances with centre-leftist parties, such as the Istalian Social Liberal Party, and they want to promote some reduced social policies from the State, maintaining, for example, a State pension system, and they are less likely to support privatizations and stuff. They are more permissive than other factions and they strongly support civil rights. Other notable exponents are Riccardo Rossi and Claudia Nocera. Independents This unique faction aims for the political independence of the Istalian Liberal Party and they are against any alliance with other parties. They're the second bigger faction in the party and their current leader is Elisa Boselli, the former candidate for the Presidential Election of 4078, and their name is Liberal Independents (Indipendenti Liberali). They support a unitary State and they really are strongly secular, and this preference about this issue made them be nicknamed as laici. Other notable exponents are Daniele Mari, Federico De Giorgi, Marco Alberti, Gabriele Vita and Michele Costa. Reformist The centre-right wing of the party, they are currently led by Enrico Brunelli and the official name of their faction is Liberal Reformers for Istalia (Riformatori Liberali per l'Istalia). They support economic issues at first, with privatizations as the main act for their policies. They would like to be allied with centre-right parties, like the Populars for Istalia, and they are less internationalist than the Economists faction and more militarists. Other notable exponents are Chiara Dipinto and Daniele Poggiolini. Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia